


uwu

by ruttopoika



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting, also awkward attempt at sexy texts idk, berlermo is rotting my brain, i post here once in a full moon and its like this whats wrong with me, this is so dumb im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruttopoika/pseuds/ruttopoika
Summary: Palermo finds a weird emoticon.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	uwu

**Palermo [4:45 pm]:** Where are you?

 **Berlin [4:46 pm]:** Just finished working. Found the floor plans you needed. Didn’t even have to get rough.

 **Berlin [4:46 pm]:** I’ll be home in an hour. Going to buy groceries. Anything you need?

 **Palermo [4:47 pm]:** Tp is finished. And bring some beer.

 **Berlin [4:47 pm]:** Peroni or Moretti?

 **Palermo [4:47 pm]:** Moretti

 **Palermo [4:48 pm]:** Thanks babe uwu

 **Berlin [4:49 pm]:** What did you just call me?

 **Palermo [4:49 pm]:** … Babe?

 **Berlin [4:50 pm]:** No, the other word.

 **Berlin [4:50 pm]:** What’s an ”uwu”?

 **Palermo [4:51 pm]:** It’s an emoticon

 **Palermo [4:51 pm]:** uwu

 **Berlin [4:52 pm]:** You mean like a smiley face?

 **Palermo [4:52 pm]:** Yes uwu

 **Berlin [4:53 pm]:** I don’t get it

 **Berlin [4:53 pm]:** How is that a face?

 **Palermo [4:54 pm]:** Uhh…

 **Palermo [4:57 pm]:** The u's are the eyes and w is a mouth.

 **Berlin [4:58 pm]:** You just googled that, didn’t you?

 **Palermo [4:59 pm]:** Maybe…

 **Palermo [4:59 pm]:** uwu

 **Berlin [5:00 pm]:** Could you stop using that?

 **Berlin [5:00 pm]:** It’s embarrassing

 **Berlin [5:00 pm]:** Besides, no one has a mouth that goes w

 **Palermo [5:01 pm]:** I think it’s cute

 **Palermo [5:01 pm]:** It’s like a cat face

 **Palermo [5:04 pm]:** uwu

 **Berlin [5:05 pm]:** Stop it.

 **Berlin [5:06 pm]:** I can put up with you sending me those moving images of little kittens.

 **Palermo [5:06 pm]:** You mean gifs?

 **Berlin [5:06 pm]:** Whatever

 **Berlin [5:07 pm]:** But this is too much.

 **Palermo [5:07 pm]:** :( ur boring

 **Berlin [5:08 pm]:** You’re an adult man. Act like it.

 **Palermo [5:09 pm]:** Ok…

 **Palermo [5:10 pm]:** _kiss_

 **Palermo [5:10 pm]:** _smooch_

 **Palermo [5:10 pm]:** _takes off shirt_

 **Palermo [5:10 pm]:** ;)

 **Berlin [5:11 pm]:** That’s more like it…

 **Berlin [5:11 pm]:** What’s next..?

 **Palermo [5:12 pm]:** I’m here, waiting for you…

 **Palermo [5:12 pm]:** Laying in bed…

 **Berlin [5:13 pm]:** And…?

 **Palermo [5:13 pm]** : Thinking about you…

 **Palermo [5:13 pm]:** Thinking about your cock…

 **Palermo [5:14 pm]:** uwu

 **Berlin [5:18 pm]:** You know what

 **Berlin [5:19 pm]:** I’m staying at Sergio’s tonight

 **Palermo [5:21 pm]:** NO

 **Palermo [5:21 pm]:** DONT GO

 **Palermo [5:21 pm]:** BABE

 **Palermo [5:21 pm]:** FFDGFDGGGDGHDGS

 **Palermo [5:21 pm]:** I’LL STOP

 **Palermo [5:21 pm]:** NO MORE UWU

 **Palermo [5:22 pm]:** BABE ANSWER

 **Palermo [5:22 pm]:** PLEASE I’M SORRY :(

 **Palermo [5:22 pm]:** BABE?????

**Palermo tried to call you [5:23 pm]**

**Palermo tried to call you [5:23 pm]**

**Palermo tried to call you [5:24 pm]**

**Palermo [5:25 pm]:** ANSWER ME!!!!

 **Berlin [5:26 pm]:** Jesus I was at the register

 **Berlin [5:26 pm]:** I was just kidding anyway…

 **Palermo [5:27 pm]:** Oh thank god

 **Berlin [5:28 pm]:** Just no more weird smiley faces, ok?

 **Palermo [5:28 pm]:** Ok

 **Palermo [5:32 pm]:** uwu

**You have blocked Palermo**


End file.
